


My neko life

by LeviJeagerFromWattpad



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJeagerFromWattpad/pseuds/LeviJeagerFromWattpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More stories. These are the stories that I have uploaded or wanted to be put them up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My neko life

**Author's Note:**

> Plus I refuse to put fandoms, ships, and characters in this one.

My neko life!  
Levi’s P.O.V.

 

About 6 years and 8 months ago me and my sister Mikasa Ackermen went to a festival that was held every year on my birthday. We had to separate to find food. When I got to a stand I was gagged, and when I looked up to see who is gagging me. A man in black. I blacked out, and when I woke up there was about 50 people around me. They looked at me and kept calling me a “Labpet”. After they left I found out my purpose in this world. 

 

~Present time skip~

 

My name is Levi Ackermen. I’m 13 years old and I’m a neko, a “Labpet”. I can transform into a boy and a chibi version of myself. My current owner says I’m going to have a new owner. It’s 2 in the morning when my new owner comes in and picked me up under the armpits. “NYAH!” I yelled. “Shh… It’s ok!” He said. “I’m your new owner!” “Oh?” I said. “Do you like coffee?” The teen asked. I noded my head. He set me down and walked out of the room. When he came back, he is with Hanji and he has Starbucks in his hand. “She is all yours! Just remember to keep her alive!” Hanji said jokingly. “I will, and what does she eat?” The teen asked. “Food. Anything you give her except for mushrooms, oranges, olives, and something else… Cooked bell peppers.” Hanji said. “Good bye Hanji, I will call you when I can!” The teen said.  
“Can you change in your little neko form?” He asked. I noded my head. I quickly bit my right hand, and all I heard was a poof. “Did you know that you're adorable any shape or form?” The teen said. I blushed and shook my head no. “Well let's go.” He said. About 10 minutes later he started up another conversation. “So… let's have a proper intro. My name is David, I’m 15 and I’m your owner.” David said and noded my head. “Your turn.” “My name is Levi, I’m 13 and I can sing, draw, and dance.” I said. “I guess that you're shy?” David said. I noded.  
We stopped in front of a small Starbucks. “Let's go!” David said smoothing his reddish hair out of baby blue eyes. I hopped out of the car and stood next to David with my tail wrapped around his hand. “Here.” David said while putting a hat on my head. “Thanks.” I said while my face flushed red. We walked inside. “Hey David back for the third time to day with the “Labpet” now?” The person asked jokingly. “Yea yea! Just take my order then I’ll be off.” David said. I pointed to a menu item and pulled my tail which held David’s hand. “Levi wants a Grande Double chocolate chip frappuccino, and I want a Tall Vanilla coffee.” David said. “Will that be it?” The person said. I pointed to a blueberry and banana muffin. “A muffin? Thats right you didn't eat breakfast this morning!” After we got our stuff it was about 3:30 am.  
“Umm… Where do we go after this?” I asked playing with my tail. “We are going to go to my house and then to the school.” He said. “What is school?” I asked. “A place to learn.” “What will I learn?” I asked again. “Dunno? Stuff.” David said while shrugging his shoulders. We had arrived at David's house about 4:20. We got out and walked in. The place is huge.(When I mean huge I mean HUGE!) “D-d-David” I stuttered. “You will get use to how big the house is in about a week or two.” He said. I walked over to David and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back probably sensing my uneasiness. “It will be ok. Let me show you to your room.” He said with a smile on his face. We walked down the hallway. When he opened the door the room was filled with stuffed animals, the walls are pink and black with a bit of red, the bed is round, and wtf is that! IT’S A JAR OF CATNIP!!! I jumped on my bed. “Ha! I know you would like it.”  
*RRRIIINNNGGG* “Damn it’s time to get ready!” David yelled. He picked me up along with some cloths. He ran into the bathroom and started a bath. “Levi, bite your left hand, get undressed, and jump in!” David said while running out. I bit my left hand, undressed and jumped in. David walks in and places a bottle of shampoo and body wash. When the tub was full he put some of the soap in my hair and started to scrub. “Levi, do you like anyone so far?” David asked with a blush on his face. “Umm… that's hard. I guess you.” I said with a simile on my face which caused him to blush even more. David rinsed my hair and started to scrub the rest of my body with the body wash. I started to purr. “Ha! Levi are you purring?!” David asked. All he got was a louder purr. “Levi stop.” David said while laughing. The purring got louder and louder. David leaned down and kissed me on the lips to get me to stop purring, but I didn’t. I gave him a lustful, demanding, and dominant look. “Mhm?” David asked. “Was that not good enough for you?” He asked with a dominant look also on his face. He rinsed me off and started to drain the water. “When the water stops draining get out and dry off. Ok?” I noded my head. David walked out of the bathroom and I dried off.  
I bit my hand to turn back into a girl. I started to hum the song Titanium by Madilyn Bailey. I had my underwear on and my skirt on. I heard a knock on the door. “Levi it’s David can I come in?” he asked. “Wait a sec!” I yelled. I put on my bra and shirt and walked out. “Ready?” He asked. I nodded my head. “I think I left my drink and muffin in the car?” I said. “I knew you would look cute in that outfit.” David said with a smirk on his face. I blushed. The outfit is a black and red shirt with a black and purple skirt and black thigh socks. David handed me a pair of black vans. “Put these on and let's go.” I put on the shoes and grabbed David's hand. “Ready?” David said. “Yup! I wonder what school is like.” I said. “You can say it's fun on Fridays and it's bad on Mondays.” David said. Today is Wednesday the middle of the week. We walk out the front door and step in the car. My food and drink were in the car. I sat down and buckled up.  
“David.” I said. “Yes.” he answered. “What are your friends like?” I asked. “They are nice, sometimes dirty, and funny.” David answered. “Like what kind of dirty?” I keep asking. “Um… do you really wanna to know?” David asked. I nodded my head. “Ok. The dirty like yaoi. Do you know what yaoi is?” David said. I blushed while nodding my head. “Wait! How much do you know about yaoi?!” David asked in surprise. “From light kisses to-”I said before David covered my mouth. “Enough out of you let's go to school.” David said with a slight blush on his face. When we arrived at the school David told me to get out and get my stuff. I look in the back seat and see a small book bag that has some stuff in it. I grab the bag and my Starbucks then rush over to David. We walk into the school and see David’s friends.  
“David you're late! Plus who is the weeb chick next to you.” A girl with blond hair said. “My neko!” David said. The words ‘My neko’ rolled off his tongue. A dirty blond haired girl jumped out and looked at me up and down. “Omfg! David she is so cute!” The dirty blond said. “My name is Ashlie! What is yours?” Ashlie asked me. “My name is Levi Ackermen and I’m 13 years old.” I said with a slight blush on my face. “Oh so you're Levi as in Attack On Titan Levi Heichou? Well if you want to be one of us tell me one ship from that you know.” The blond said. “SHELBY!! She probably knows more than you!!” David said while trying to defend me. “Nah! Let me answer it. Plus one ship is Ereri! Levi x Eren!” I said with a smirk on my face.  
Shelby, Ashlie, and the others gawked at me and David's face was as red as strawberries. “W-w-well. Ok.” Shelby said. David opens his bag and pulls out a collar. “Levi look at me.” David said. He puts the collar on me. The collar is black with red stripes. “Levi you look so cute!” Ashlie said, she almost sounds like Hanji. “Guys do you know when the trip to Atlanta is?” David asked. “They told us that they will call us down when they are ready.” Shelby said. ‘Will the following students come down to the principal's office. David, Ashlie, Shelby, Cristina, Madison, Tyler, Joseph, Lauren and Levi. Again please let the following students come to the office to see the principal. Thank you.’ The over head said. “David is that us?” I asked. “Yes” David said.  
We all walked in and I expected worse than what was gonna happen. “David your trip to Atlanta for a week is confirmed. Your trip starts today after school.” The principle said. “So do you know who is going to be our escort?” David asked. “Yes, and you may leave school and go get packed. Oh and I heard that Levi is going with you, but she is a transfer student.” The principal said. “Yes and she will be living with me, plus the reason why is because she has never been out of the lab before. So she will be coming with us.” David explained. “Ok, get back to school around 3:20 so you can leave with Mr.Harsh to Atlanta. You will be staying for eleven days.” The principal said. David noded and we left. We all went outside and discussed what we were gonna do, but Ashlie pulled me aside and we talked about Kingdom Hearts. “Levi have you ever played Kingdom Hearts?” She asked me. “Nah. But it does seem like a fun game!” I told Ashlie. “What!!” She yelled and everyone looked at her.  
“David what is your problem! Let Levi play Kingdom Hearts!!” Ashlie yelled again. “Why are you yelling at me! I’m gonna give her the vita before we get on the plain!” David yelled back. “Well I have the games!” Ashlie yelled. “Shut up!!” I yelled. They stopped. “Now let's go home get our stuff together and meet back here at 3:15 so we can leave on time. No later than 3:15 got it, or I will cut the crap out of you when we get there! Go home!” I said. Everyone left and me and David were left. “Come on Levi let's go home.” David said. When we got in the car I asked “David are you mad at me?” “No.” He said.


End file.
